


Perspective

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Crying, Cute Ending, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Sebastian is in love with someone, but doesn't know how to perceive the emotions he's feeling. Alex gets a confession from a girl, but he has his eyes on a certain emo guy. If only the two could see how much they truly care about eachother.
Relationships: Alex & Haley (Stardew Valley), Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Perspective

Sebastian didn’t like talking about his emotions.

He much preferred to shove them down his throat and not speak about them.

Lately, they'd been trying to emerge much more often.

They were new emotions though.

One’s he'd never felt before.

They felt sickly sweet, as if they were coated in sugar to the point where it made you feel sick, yet happy.

Others called it love.

Sebastian didn’t know how to feel about it.

It was a confusing thing.

Delicate, yet lovely, like a flower with paper thin petals that would fall off with the slightest touch.

He wanted to dislike it, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Alex.

He was what sprouted this flower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian stared down and the ground as he walked.   
The sun always seemed so bright to him.

Well, it was probably because he hardly ever left his room.

Also, the sun’s heat probably affected him more because he only ever wore black.

He knew exactly where his feet were taking him.

To Alex’s house.

He just wanted to spend time with his flower.

He was just about to turn around the side of the house when he heard voices.

His feet stopped as he listened to them.

“Hey Haley.”   
“Hello Alex.”   
“So why did you want to meet me here?”   
“Well- I wanted to tell you something. I’ve wanted to say it for a while but I’ve been really nervous.”   
“You can tell me anything Haley!”

“I- I’m in love with you Alex.”   
It was amazing how 6 little words could completely shatter Sebastian.

He had to admit, he was surprised when he realized that he was crying.

He pulled his hood up over his head as he turned around in the direction of home.

He didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation.

He could feel the streams of tears running down his face as he ran faster, desperate to get away.

To go lock himself up in his room and cry his eyes out until he calmed down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian sighed as he heard a knocking on his door through his headphones.

It was the middle of the day.

The day after he had overheard the conversation.

He reluctantly got up from his desk chair and walked over the door to open it.

Standing there was Alex.

The lump returned to his throat.

“Hey Sebastian!”   
“H-hey Alex… How’s Haley?” He choked out.

The brunette cocked his head.

“What do you mean?”   
“I overheard the confession.”   
“Oh! Well I turned her down.”   
Sebastian was shocked.

He- what?   
He turned down Haley?   
Haley!?

“What?”   
“Well, I guess I just have someone I like more.”   
“Who?”   
Alex put his hand behind his head and grinned.

“Well, I like you Sebastian.”   
The charcoal haired boy felt his heart stop.   
He didn’t know why, but tears began to leak out of his eyes again.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked worriedly.

Sebastian felt himself smile through the tears.

“I’m fine Alex. I-I really like you too.”   
Alex stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

He returned the embrace.

He felt the emotions again.

Like a flower.

But this flower was stronger.

And in full bloom.

A blooming flower, glimmering in the sunlight, happy and at peace with the world.


End file.
